1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a flat panel display having an improved structure of a thin-film transistor and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, flat panel displays such as organic light-emitting displays and liquid crystal displays include thin-film transistors (TFTs) and pixel units that are driven by the TFTs to display an image.
Here, a TFT has a structure in which a gate electrode, an active layer, and source/drain electrodes are stacked on a substrate. Accordingly, when a current is supplied to the gate electrode through a circuit included in the substrate, a current flows to the source/drain electrode through the active layer. Furthermore, a current flows in a pixel electrode of a pixel unit that is electrically connected to the source/drain electrode.
The pixel unit additionally includes a facing electrode facing the pixel electrode, and a light-emitting layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the facing electrode. In an organic light-emitting display, the light-emitting layer is an organic light emissive layer, and in a liquid crystal display, the light-emitting layer is a liquid crystal layer that optionally transmits backlight.
As described above, when a current flows in the pixel electrode through the TFT, an appropriate voltage may be applied between the pixel electrode and the facing electrode, and accordingly, an image is displayed while light emanates from the light-emitting layer.